Milotic350's Present
by milotic350's-killer
Summary: Kris, Mik and Erica are best friends who so happen to be dating some of our favorite Shinigami. Kris has a problem and of course, she can keep it from her best friends. M for Lemon  though, poorly done in my opinion


_**This is something I had written for Milotic350's birthday. It's a few months early but oh well, It's better to add it up rather than forget about it one day. That and she wanted me to post it early.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters but I DO own Kris, Mik and Erica, as well as the bartender and the location this story takes place in.**_

* * *

><p>"Kris, you really should come dance!" Erica shouted loudly from her spot dancing next to Byakuya. The usually stiff and controlled man seemed to be having a lot of fun just spending time with his girlfriend. <span>Uprising<span> by Muse was blaring over the crowd of teenagers.

"Nah, I'll just hang out here," Kris hollered back. Kris, Mik, and Ichigo were sitting in a booth waiting on drinks and food.

"You should go." Ichigo stated, "I mean, Gin will be back with the drinks and food soon enough." Ichigo slung an arm around Mik's shoulders and nodded his head in the direction of the bar. Gin was weaving his way over carrying tray of food and drinks.

"Really, I'm just going to stay here." Kris smiled to try and get them to leave her alone. When Gin set the trays down Kris's eyes sparkled up at him with true emotion.

Mik smirked and gently elbowed Ichigo, "Hey Ichigo, be a dear and take Gin to go help Zangetsu with the DJ equipment." Ichigo looked down at Mik and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure old man Zangetsu can take care of it himself. I want to eat." Mik gently smiled and Kris looked away as Mik slammed her fist up into Ichigo's chin. "Ouch!"

"Cause I asked you oh so politely the first time."

"Still don't get why we have to go." Ichigo looked away and rubbed his jaw. Mik leaned in and kissed Ichigo's jaw, cheek and then ear before whispering something to him. His eyes widened and he rushed out of his seat. "Let's go Gin!"

Kris and Mik waited a few minutes before Mik grinned at one of her best friends. "So…"

"So what," Kris asked, looking anywhere but at the other female.

"What's going on with you and Gin?"

"Something's going on with my cousin?" Erica asked walking over and grabbing a beer. She handed Kris her apple martini and Mik her Jack Daniels with coke on the rocks. "I mean other than the sexual tension that's been building up from the two of them."

Kris's jaw dropped, "you can't be serious. How the hell did both of you know that?"

"Easy," Erica sat down next to Mik and grinned. "Gin is creepy but he's still a guy. There are ways that you can tell for him. Also he's my cousin, I think I would notice his moods after living with him for 23 years. As for you it was me who knew first. I mean, I was the same way with Bya-kun for the first month before we…"

"Really Erica? We don't need to hear more." Mik took a sip of her drink and spit it out. "Damn it, they mixed mine up again. This is the fourth time this week!"

Kris grinned, "Maybe the bartender is hitting on you again?"

"So not fair, don't try to change the subject. You and Gin are just a time bomb ticking away."

"Well then miss professional, what would you suggest?" Kris took a sip of her drink and grinned when Mik took Ichigo's winter pear chuhai, chugging it all down. "Well?"

"Make the first move, don't hold back and show him exactly what you want." Kris raised an eyebrow at Erica. "What? It's how I showed Bya-kun what I wanted. What about you Mik? How did you and strawberry first have a go?"

"He made the first move. Unlike you and 'Bya-kun' we took our time in our relationship to decide if we should move on. When he surprised me with that vacation last month is when it happened. And no, I'm not giving any juicy details."

"So, which should I do?" Kris raised her hand to her mouth and started to bite onto her nails. "I'm not the type to just start it and even if it is Gin, he wouldn't make the first move."

"Then just tell him." Mik raised her hand to the boys and waved them over. Byakuya, being the smartest of them, knew to go help Zangetsu rather than interrupt. The guys waved and all started to make their way through the crowd to join their girlfriends. "Tell him today Kris or you're never going to. Ohh and if you check your purse I think Erica left you a little present in there."

Just as Ichigo was about to sit down Mik grabbed him by the shirt collar and hauled him out onto the dance floor. Only a small look of disappointment flashed across his face before he gave up and willingly followed.

Byakuya had leaned down and whispered into Erica's ear before the two of them walked off. Erica looked back once to wink at Kris and mouth, 'hurry up before you can't reach the back rooms.' Once said she was lost in the crowd.

"Umm, Gin, can we umm, go talk in one of the back rooms? It's umm, kinda important." Kris swallowed and looked away.

"Sure thing," Gin replied, his usual smile in place. He held his hand out to Kris and led her through the crowd and towards the doorway to the private rooms for VIP's. "Are you sure we can't just talk at our booth?"

Kris nodded and looked about. Byakuya and Erica were nowhere to be seen, Zangetsu was finishing up the last few touched on his DJ board and Ichigo was being held back by Mik to stop him from storming towards the bar. "Yeah I'm sure. Ichigo's about to start a fight here anytime now and we won't be able to hear each other."

With a final nod Gin entered in his VIP code and led the way to one of the rooms. Just before the outside door closed Mik's voice rang with a command for Ichigo to calm down.

It took them a moment to find a room that wasn't being used. Heck Kris thought she saw Erica and Byakuya in one of the rooms close by to theirs. She had shaken that thought off though and focused on Gin. He was always the type to tease her but he knew that what ever it was that she had to say was important and kept quiet.

"So what do you need?" Gin asked as he shut the door. Kris hugged him from behind and muttered into his back. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Taking her head away a few centimeters Kris nearly yelled, "I want to have sex okay?"

Dumbfounded Gin just stared at his long-time girlfriend. "Are you drunk?"

"No I'm not drunk, I've only had a few sips of my martini and are you going to answer or not? Cause if you aren't then I'm out of here!" As Kris tried to leave Gin caught her arm and pulled her into a warm and passionate kiss. Kris moaned and opened her mouth when Gin had nipped at her bottom lip. Pulling apart to breathe Gin bit and licked Kris's neck. "Lock the door? I don't want anyone to walk in on us."

Gin nodded and reached behind him to lock the door. As soon as it was locked they were both on the couch. Kris had already discarded Gin's black and white stripped shirt and her own pale green blouse. Gin was currently working on taking her belt off and then her body tight black jeans.

Gin's white shorts were the next thing to go. "Umm, Gin, our shoes and socks, they need to go as well. It just weirds me out thinking of having…"

"You're rambling."

"I know but I'm nervous. If you could just…" Gin got up and took off his black converse and black socks as well as Kris's black wedge heels. Once done he returned to kissing his love with a fiery force. Moans and panting filled the room as skin touched skin. At some point Gin had removed both of their underwear.

Gin's hands moved around Kris's body in ways Kris wasn't sure she could ever even think of happening. Her own hands were gripped tightly into his silver hair. "Gin, please…"

Slow as can be, if only to tease Kris, Gin moved his left hand down her neck to her breast and squeezed, rubbing the nipple between his thumb and index finger. Further down her body and in between her thighs.

Without warning Gin plunged his middle finger into her already wet folds, a cry of pain and pleasure erupted from the woman under him. Slow as can be he moved out and then plunged back in with the same force as before. Twice more he did this before adding in another finger.

More and more cries came from Kris but they were all of pleasure now, the pain was gone. Gin removed his fingers and looked into Kris's eyes, both of their bodies covered in sweat. "You ready?"

Kris nodded, she had heard from Erica and Mik as well as a few of her other friends that the first time hurt for a woman but she didn't care. If she could handle being stabbed during practice then she could handle this.

Gin arranged them and in one move slammed his erection in. Tears formed in Kris's eyes as she started to cry. This was the worst pain in her life, nothing compared to battles that she had faced. She felt as if she was being torn in two and couldn't move. Gin, thankfully, held still. He kissed away every tear and once no more fell he started to slowly pull out and then enter again. He kept it slow and steady, making the pain slowly go away.

"Gin more, faster." Kris panted. Gin, not one to usually take orders, followed her command and moved at a fast, although rougher, pace. Hours seemed to pass but in reality it was only around a half hour since they'd entered the room. "GIN!"

"KRIS!"

Both adults fell into each other's arms panting and sweating. "That, was, fun." Gin smirked. He closed his eyes and fell asleep just after Kris did. Both tired from their time together.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD?" Gin jolted awake when he heard Ichigo's yell. He stood up and quickly started to dress.

"Kris, get up sweetie it's time to go." Gin called.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Kris muttered.

"It's time to go. Ichigo needs help so he doesn't kill someone." Gin tossed Kris her clothes and grinned. "We can continue this later at my place if you want…"

"Ugg but I'm tired!" Kris complained as she got up and slowly got dressed. Gin stepped over to her and helped her to quickly get the rest of her clothes on. "I'd rather you take them off." Kris said seductively.

"Sweet but not now, Ichigo might really kill this guy."

"I think it's the bartender. He keeps flirting with Mik and Ichigo was just told about it after nearly a month."

Both teens rushed out of the room and down the hallway. After leaving the V.I.P section they saw Byakuya, Erica, and Zangetsu all trying to hold Ichigo back from the bartender while Mik … Mik just hit the guy upside the head with a Bailey's bottle when he went for Ichigo.

"Always did warn people that she has a good arm." Kris muttered.

"And Ichigo is the jealous type." Gin agreed. Both smirked and joined their friends, though, not in helping keep Ichigo back. Cause once that bottle was hit over the bartender's head, the whole place turned into a bar fight.


End file.
